JTW
by Anime in Love FOREVER
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a young depressed boy who was born in Japan. One day a certain pink haired girl and her auburn haired partner decide to kidnap him and his sister, Utau. He is brought to Japan where he meets the girl's mysterious group of friends. What are the secrets that they all share? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The kidnapping!

**Ikuto: Great another story *sarcastic***

 **Me: You haven't read the story yet! You have know right to complain!**

 **Amu: Well you still haven't finished your other Shugo Chara fic yet!**

 **Me: Well I've got writers block on that story OK! I wanted to post this story after I finished that but it's taking too long! I think I've had this story idea for about two years now!**

 **Ikuto: Well then get a move on slow coach!**

 **Me: *angry* I'm so glad I don't own you guys!**

* * *

The wind blew loudly that night causing the trees to shake viciously. One of the trees banged against a certain blew haired boy's window. The boy tried to shield his ears with his pillow but to no avail. The loud banging of the tree was just to loud. He groaned and whined before finally sitting up in his bed groggily.

He waited and waited for the banging to stop but unfortunately it only got louder. Soon the sun rose and morning came. The banging had also stopped by then and he finally got ready to sleep but as soon as he lay down on his soft pillow his alarm went off. It continually rang in his ears and he let out a sigh. Getting out of his bed, he trudged towards his bathroom so he could freshen up and change into his school uniform.

He left his room and walked towards the stairs. Footsteps crept behind him and he felt a hand touch his shoulder. "Good morning Ikuto!" a loud voice squealed. Ikuto growled in annoyance before turning around to face the owner of the voice. She had long fair hair in pigtails, slightly tanned skin and rosy red cheeks. The girl gasped when she saw the bags under her brother's eyes. "Another sleepless night I see." Sighed the girl, Ikuto groaned before turning around and brushing his midnight blue colored locks out of his eyes. "Shut up Utau!." he replied before walking away. The girl rolled her eyes as response and sighed again.

Souko Ikuto's mother was humming a tune while busily washing the dishes. Utau devoured her buttery slices of toast while Ikuto munched on his cereal. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. "Ikuto could you please get the door for me." Souko requested politely. Ikuto nodded before walking towards the door. He quietly cursed under his breath when he noticed who had been waiting outside the door. There stood a girl around the same age as his sister. She had wavy auburn hair, sharp green eyes and peach colored skin. "Ikuto koi! Are you and Utau ready to go to school?" squealed the girl. Ikuto smiled through gritted teeth before saying, "Yeah sure I'll get Utau."

Ikuto went to the kitchen and walked towards his sister. "Utau time to go, Saaya's here." he explained. A wide grin appeared on Utau's face when she heard this. She did an energetic nod before racing towards her bags and running towards the door to embrace her best friend. "Saaya!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Utau!" Saaya giggled happily.

During the whole walk to there high school Saaya clung onto Ikuto's shoulder and loudly chatted with Utau about who knows what. Ikuto couldn't help but silently thank the heavens when they finally arrived at the school. He lightly pushed Saaya away from him before running towards his homeroom class. As he entered his classroom his teacher shot him a smile. "Ikuto your early." he smiled. "Good morning Mr Nikaido." He quietly replied before walking towards his seat. Nikaido scratched the side of his head and sighed. "Just once I would like you to smile when you enter the room." He frowned. Ikuto didn't reply to that he just sighed and stared out the window beside him.

 **After school**

Ikuto walked into his room and through his bags onto his bed. He looked towards a small photo that stood on his window sill. It was a picture of him when his father was still alive. He was sitting on one of his father's shoulders with a bright smile across his face. His mother had her head on his father's other shoulder. He was only 3 years old when that picture was taken and he had no idea that just a couple of days later his father would suffer in a car crash and die. _'Father I miss you. You were the only one I was brave enough to talk to about my problem. I thought that after you died everything was over. I was a little happier when I found out that we were going to move. I thought that everything would be over when we left. But the kids in my new kindergarten were just as bad. Even now, when I am no longer a vulnerable young child I am unable to defend myself. Why did you have to leave me all alone? Why is it just me against the world? Why.'_ Ikuto thought to himself as tears began to fall from his eyes.

He then stood up from his bed and left the room. He walked down the stairs and put on his shoes and coat. Utau walked towards him and tapped his shoulder. "Ikuto where are you going?" She asked curiously. "I'm just going on a little walk is all." He stated. The blond haired girl smiled warmly towards her brother before also putting on her coat and shoes. "Then I'm coming with you." She announced. Ikuto patted his sister's head after hearing this but shook his head. "I'm sorry Utau but I'd rather be alone right now." He replied before walking out of the house. Utau pouted before running out of the house herself and following Ikuto. _'No way will he leave me alone.'_ She thought to herself.

Ikuto walked towards the park and stretched his arms before sitting on one of the park benches and staring at the nearby pond. "Boo!" Utau giggled, startling Ikuto. "Utau what are you doing here! I thought I you that you couldn't come with me!" He angrily stated. Utau grinned and crossed her arms together. "No you said you'd rather be alone you didn't say I couldn't come." She pointed out.

Unknown to the two siblings a certain pink haired girl had been watching them with her partner. "Hey Kukai are you going for the blondy or the guy with the midnight blue hair?" She asked through her walky talky." "The blondy of course." he replied. She was currently hiding in a tree branch while her partner was hidden behind a small bush below her. She scoffed at her partner's reply. "The girl huh? Who knows what's going on through that perverted mind of yours." She muttered. Kukai chuckled after hearing that. "Jealous?" He teased. "As if!" The pinkette denied.

She then eyed her two soon to be hostages. "Do you want to go first or should I?" She asked. Kukai thought about it for a bit before answering, "I'll go first. Might as well get it over with." He then ran from behind his bush and towards the unsuspecting blond haired girl. The girl screamed once she noticed the frightening but handsome teen that ran towards her. He grabbed her before covering her mouth with a cloth which was covered in Desflurane which caused her to fall into unconsciousness.

Ikuto gasped at the sight before him and glared at the young teen before him. "Let go of my sister!" He growled before getting ready to through a punch at him but before he could a certain pink haired girl jumped from the tree she was hiding in and landed on Ikuto's shoulders. She covered his mouth with another cloth which was covered in the same chemical her partner had. Ikuto flailed his arms to try to get the pink haired girl off of him and prayed that he wouldn't slip into unconsciousness just as his sister did. Unfortunately he was unable to keep himself awake and he to fell into a deep slumber.

Amu and Kukai grinned towards each other before dragging the two unconscious bodies away from the park. "Hurry up slow poke the private jet's waiting!" Amu giggled before picking up Ikuto and putting him over her shoulders. She then happily ran towards the waiting plain.

They were now off to Japan...

* * *

 **Me: Yay the first chapter is complete!**

 **Ikuto: This chapter was OK but I seemed pretty weak! I couldn't even handle a girl!**

 **Amu: Oooooh yeah girls rule!**

 **Ikuto: Well at least you rule!**

 **Amu: *blush* Shut up!**

 **Me: R &R guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: What! We're going to Japan!

**Me: Do you know what day it is!**

 **Amu: Umm...Friday?**

 **Me: *giggles* No silly it's update a new chapter day!**

 **Amu: *rolls eyes* Wow that's amazing.**

 **Ikuto: Well the last chapter was OK. I mean** ** _Amu_** **kidnapped me**

 **Amu: *blushes* Oh shut up!**

 **Ikuto: *smirks* Oh come on Amu** ** _koi_** **why are you upset?** ** _Your_** **the one who kidnapped** ** _me_**

 **Amu: B...because...Anime s...san wrote it!**

 **Me: *sighs* On with the story I guess...I do not own Shugo Chara all rights go to Peach pit.**

* * *

Ikuto stretched and sleepily opened his eyes. Still quite tired, he tried to adjust his eyes to the light that was awaiting him. When he was fully awake he found himself sitting in an airplane seat with his sleeping sister next to him. Ikuto was more than confused at the moment and had no idea how he and his sister had gotten to there current location. He rubbed his head and tried to remember what had happened to them before they fell asleep.

Suddenly he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked behind him and found a teenage boy maybe just a year younger than him with black hair and thin rimmed glasses. "Ahh...I see your finally awake." He said calmly. Ikuto glared at the boy, "Who are you and where are we going?" Ikuto asked angrily. Kairi sighed, "My name is Sanjo Kairi and I am sorry to say this but I haven't an idea where we are going. I'm just like you, kidnapped." He stated miserably. Ikuto's eyes widened as his memories of the other day had come back to him.

Ikuto then heard his sister yawn and felt her moving. "Aaaaaaaaargh! Where are we!" She screamed. Ikuto was quick to cover her mouth. "Shush someone might here you." He warned. An unsure Utau looked towards her brother, "Why is that a bad thing? If someone is able to here us then they could rescue us." Utau pointed out. Ikuto face palmed at that reply. Man his sister was dense. Kairi pushed up his glasses, "Excuse me umm...but I think that the best thing for us now is to remain calm. We don't want the kidnappers to here us. I have no idea how we can possibly escape but we must come up with a plan before we get found out." He instructed. Utau began to shake, "K...kidnappers!" She yelled. Ikuto sweat dropped at his sister's stupidity

Just as Utau had stopped yelling, another teenage boy who looked the same age as Ikuto entered the room with a huge grin across his face. "Yo! Guys I see your finally awake!" He chuckled. Ikuto recognized that guy he was the who had attacked Utau and made her unconscious. He had to be one of the kidnappers. Ikuto was quick to grab the guy by his collar and push him against the wall. "I don't know who the hell you are but I want an explanation as to where we're going now!" He growled. The boy just let out a laugh and grinned at Ikuto, "The name's Kukai by the way and we are now headed to Japan!" He announced

Ikuto dropped Kukai and just stared at him wide eyed, "J...Japan!" He stuttered. Kukai nodded energetically, the wide grin not wiping off his face. "Yup! Isn't that great!" He cheered. Kairi cleared his throat and then looked Kukai straight in the eyes, "I don't know why your taking us to Japan but it is not 'Great' it is terrible! In case you haven't noticed yet, you have taken us from our homes and our families who are probably worried sick about us! Who knows what might might be going on through my older sister's mind right now back in France!" Kairi exclaimed. Kukai sighed, "Oh right I forgot your sister's Yukari." He said, scratching the top of his head.

Kairi turned pale as soon as his sister's name was uttered from the kidnapper's mouth. "H...how d...did you know her name?" He stuttered the worry evident on his face. Kukai froze, 'Damn what is wrong with me!?' Kukai thought to himself nervously. Then he felt someone's arm sling around his shoulder. "You may not know this but Kukai and Yukari used to work together! She may live in France now but the two of you used to live in Japan before she got that promotion which is why you had to move to another country remember!" Kukai's pink haired partner explained. 'Thank God she saved me! But I have got to learn to lie so perfectly the way she does.' Kukai thought to himself before letting out a sigh of relief.

Utau, who had been staring intently at Kukai's muscular form, raised her eyebrows at the pink haired girl. A strong ting of jealousy consuming her. "Um...excuse me but who are you pinky? And might I just say how freakin' gross you look in that outfit." Utau spat. Amu stared at Utau, more than offended by her comment. "First of all my name's Amu not 'pinky' and second of all I look fabulous unlike you and your little baby pigtails!" Amu retorted. Utau gasped and covered her mouth with her hands before turning red with anger. "I happen to think that these pigtails are gorgeous and your hair's pink! PINK! So I don't think you have the right to judge me when your hair isn't even normal! Who told you to dye your hair in that color your mom!" Utau hollered. "My hair is amazing! And the pink, it's natural! Besides my hair may be pink but look at your brother's hair! It's blue! If you ask me your brother's hair looks pretty ridiculous so I don't think _you_ have the right to judge _me_!" Amu howled.

The two kept on there quarrel for almost half an hour before finally Kukai decided to tap his partner's shoulder. "Umm...Amu." Kukai softly. "Oh shut up you blond haired b****!" Amu shouted towards Utau. "Amu." Kukai tried again. "Get a life!" Amu shouted once again. "Amu!" Kukai finally screamed. "What!" Amu screamed back. "We're here." Kukai explained. Amu sweat dropped. "Oh..." Amu said softly before leading her captures out of the plain.

The three kidnapped teenagers where finally in Japan but...why were they taken there?"

* * *

 **Me: Yay another great chapter updated!**

 **Ikuto: I wouldn't say it was great there was no...amutoness in it.**

 **Amu: Yeah! And me and Utau are friends we shouldn't be arguing**

 **Me: *sweatdrops*You do realize that you have just agreed with Ikuto about having more Amutoness in the chapters**

 **Amu: *turns pink* I take it back! I take it back!**

 **Ikuto: To late Amu koi you said it *raps arm around Amu's shoulder**

 **Me: I hope you liked the chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter3:Arrival! Hinamori Amu's secrets

**Me: Chapter 3 yay!:D**

 **Ikuto: Are you feeling alright cuz' you seem to be updating your stories a lot more than usual...**

 **Amu: Maybe Anime san was blackmailed by an anonymous private messager! That has to be it!**

 **Me: No, no that's not it! It's just that...when I read a story and it isn't completed or isn't updated enough I get all depressed...maybe my readers feel that way too.**

 **Ikuto: *whispers* More like happy that her train wreck of a story is over...**

 **Me: *eyebrow twitches* I heard that! You know I can still have Amu end up with Tadase or Kukai you know!**

 **Ikuto: Sorry Anime sama!**

 **Me: Not forgiven! *crosses arms and looks away***

 **Amu: *rolls eyes* Anime in Love FOREVER does not own Shugo Chara**

* * *

 **Utau:** _14_

 **Kukai:** _17_

 **Ikuto:** _17_

 **Rima:** _16_

 **Kairi:** _14_

 **Yaya:** _13_

 **Amu:** _16_

 **Nagihiko:** _16_

 **Lulu:** _16_

 **Tadase:** _16_

 **Su:** _14_

 **Miki:** _14_

 **Ran:** _14_

* * *

Utau,Kairi and I were led out of the airplane with our arms gripped firmly so we couldn't escape. I stared at my surroundings unable to keep my eyes off anything. I did not remember much about Japan since I left here when I was about 3 I think. However there were many things I could still recognize like as we traveled to..wherever those kidnappers were taking us I noticed a small park my parents had used to take me to when we still lived here and my father was still alive. I sighed at that memory and looked down, _'Those were the days.'_ I thought to myself sadly.

Suddenly I noticed a hand being waved in front of me. "Hello is anyone in there?" A voice giggled. I looked up to see the pink haired girl that had kidnapped me smiling. _'I have to admit even though this girl may have taken us away from home she still look's kind of cute.'_ I shook my head at the strange thought that came to my mind and face palmed. Amu then raised her eyebrow at me before once again laughing. "Your so weird! I like it! Let's be friends!" She grinned enthusiastically before taking out her hand for me to shake.

I scoffed at her absurd request. "Friends with you! You freakin kidnapped us and brought us to another country and you think I'd want to be friends with you!" I exclaimed. Amu pouted at my remark and folded her arms together. "You may not know this Mr but by bringing you here I saved your life! So you should be thanking me!" She pointed out. My eyes widened at that comment. ' _Saved my like?_ ' I thought to myself in confusion. Amu covered her mouth quickly and sweatdropped. I wanted to open my mouth and ask her what she meant but the words just wouldn't come out. Luckily Kairi came in and helped me. "What do you mean you helped us?" He asked questionable before pushing up his glasses. Amu bit her lip slightly and put her hand on her chin in thought. Finally she opened her mouth and glared at the black haired boy in front of her. "It's not your business!" She stated before bobbing her tongue out at him.

Kukai let out a sigh, "Can we just go in already?" He asked pleadingly. Utau nodded in agreement, "Yeah I'm freezing!" She complained. I raised my eyebrow at that remark, _'Come in?'_ I thought to myself before looking up. My mouth hung open at the sight before me. Right in front of me was a solid gold door that belonged to the most prodigious mansion I had ever seen. Amu rolled her eyes and nodded at Kukai's plead and took out some keys from her pocket. She then opened the gates and invited us in.

Kukai and Amu lead us to a living room where yet another group of teenagers were located. A girl with blond her hair with curls along the bottom lazily lay on a couch while staring at a TV screen and constantly changing different channels. Sitting beside her was yet another blond haired person only male with his arms wrapped around her shoulders. On another couch sat another blond haired girl who had nothing but anger in her eyes. It appeared that she had been arguing with another girl who had what looked like long purple hair. On the floor sat a girl with short auburn hair in pigtails also watching TV while stuffing her face with a jar of candy.

As soon as Amu and Kukai entered the room the entire group of teenagers stopped what they had been doing to greet them. The pigtailed girl giggled and pounced on Kukai. "Kukaaaaiii! I missed you sooooooo much! Did you bring me back some candy?" She squealed eagerly. Kukai scratched the back of his and laughed nervously towards the girl. "Sorry Yaya I forgot." He apologized. Yaya went on the ground and began to kick her legs around before starting a little tantrum. "I want more candy! I want more candy!" She screamed. Everyone covered there ears from the loud, screeching, whining girl. Utau glared at the whining girl, "Stop your whining you little baby! I just saw you stuffing your face with a huge jar of candy! If you ask me you'll get fat within a matter of days!" She complained. Yaya's lip began to quiver before she began to burst into a fit of tears. "Waaaaah!" She wailed.

Amu's eyebrow began to twitch and she glared menacingly towards Utau. "First you pick a fight with me on the plane and now you make poor Yaya cry! Why are you so mean!" She growled. Utau gasped in an offended manor, "That Yaya girl over there was acting selfish and spoilt and your yelling at me!" Utau gasped. Amu didn't reply to that she just looked at Kukai with pleading eyes. Kukai sighed, "Yaya acts childish sometimes but she can't help it. That's just the way she is and I always bring her back candy when I come back from another country so she expected it. I guess she was just a bit disappointed." Kukai explained. Utau raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips. "When you come back from another country? How often do you leave?" She asked in suspicion. "Quite often actually. Me and Amu have a lot of missions to attend to." He replied. _'Missions?'_ Utau thought to herself curiously.

Amu then cleared her throat and pointed at the group of teenagers beside her. "Well I guess it's time I introduce you to my friends over here." She explained. Utau, Kairi and I all nodded. First Amu walked towards the girl who had blond hair with curls along the bottom. "This is Lulu de Morcelle Yamamoto she is Japanese just like you but she grew up and is from France." Amu explained before walking towards the blond haired boy who had his arms around Lulu. "This is Hotori Tadase. He is my childhood friend and is my friend Lulu's boyfriend." Amu explained. Next she walked towards the girl with pigtails. "This is Yaya Yuiki. As you know we are currently located in Tokyo but Yaya over here is from Kobe." Amu told us. Finally Amu walked towards the other girl with blond hair and the girl with purple hair. "This blondy over here is Mashiro Rima. She is from Tokyo just like us and so is my friend Nagihiko. However _he_ used to travel the world a lot as a dancer before he met us." Amu explained. Kukai, Kairi and I all had our jaws dropped when Amu said _'he'_. "Wait a minuet that's a dude!" I gasped while pointing at Nagihiko. Amu nodded, Nagihiko blushed in embarrassment and Rima began to laugh hard while clutching her stomach and drying some tears that fell from her eyes from the all the laughing.

Amu then began to yell, "Ran!" Almost in an instant a 14 year old girl with hot pink colored hair skidded into the room. A bright smile lay on the girl's face and she did a salute. "Yes mam!" She yelled. "I've brought some newbies to the Hinamori mansion today! Take the blond one and the guy with blue hair to there rooms." Amu explained. The girl nodded energetically. "Ikuto, Utau this is Ran she handles...training stuff and she's going to show you to your rooms." She explained. Utau and I looked at each other before looking at Amu and shrugging. "What about Kairi?" I asked. Amu looked towards the black haired boy with glasses. "He won't be going to his room just yet. I have certain manners to discuss with him first." She explained. Utau and I raised our eyebrows but followed Ran out of the room and to our new rooms.

As we walked towards our rooms a thought had come to me and my eyes widened. "Hey Utau I don't ever remember telling Amu our names and yet she just so happened to know them." I pointed out. Utau's eyes also grew wide as the realization hit her. "I...I never thought about that." She said softly while biting her lips. Utau then began to panic, "What are we going to do? How did she know us? Had she been stalking us or something! Oh Ikuto what should we do!" She asked worriedly. I sighed then put my hand on her shoulder. "We're not going to do anything. Earlier Amu asked if I could be friends with her. What if I do just that then once we've earned enough of both her trust and the trust of the other teens one of them might just tell us the truth about themselves." I explained. Utau nodded in agreement.

Ran looked at us with sparkles in her eyes and excitement. "What ya guys whispering about?" She asked curiously. "Nothing much really." I lied. Ran pouted and then walked towards a white door. "This is your room Ikuto kun and Utau chan's room is just opposite yours so if you ever want to talk to her you know where to go." She explained. I nodded before walking into the room. I stared in shock at the room I had walked into. All of the walls had been painted the perfect midnight blue color, there were posters of my favorite stars hung on the walls and next to my bed was a violin stand with the most perfect looking violin in it. I then noticed a small note on my pillow. _'Dear Ikuto, I know this isn't your usual room and staying here will take you some getting used to. So I styled the room a bit and added a couple of things I thought you might like. I hope you will enjoy your stay here. From Amu'_ I couldn't help but smile slightly at the note. This Amu girl didn't even know me and yet she was trying so hard to keep me comfortable. But how did she know that I liked all these things and why did she bring me here

I walked out of the room and down some steps. I was going to find Amu and ask her how she knew so much about me. Non of this made sense, a complete stranger kidnapped me, my sister and another boy, brought us to another country and seemed to already know certain things about us? What was going on? As I walked through a small hallway I began to hear the sound of sobbing. I followed the sound back to the living room. There I saw Kairi with teary eyes and shock evident on his face. Instead of coming in I stood behind a wall and listened in on the conversation he was having with Amu. The other teenagers weren't in the room. "P...please tell me this is a joke! My sister would never do anything like that! She is not a criminal!" He whimpered. I covered my mouth trying to hide the gasp that almost escaped my lips. _'Criminal?'_ I thought in shock. I then heard a sigh come from another voice. "I'm sorry Kairi but this is reality. But I promise that we brought you here to help you. Now that you know about us please promise me that you won't mention anything to Utau and Ikuto." Amu stated. I heard Kairi take a deep breathe. "You'll try to help my sister stop the things she's been doing?" Kairi asked. "I swear we'll do everything we can. I can't promise that Yukari will really come to terms with what she's been doing or that she won't still end up behind bars if she does. Nikaido was just lucky to have been let off by the police." Amu explained. Kairi then gulped, "O...Ok I promise that I won't say a word to either Ikuto or Utau." He announced. "Thank you so much Kairi! Ran will take you to your room." She told him. _'Nikaido? Wasn't that my homeroom teachers name?'_ I thought.

I then heard footsteps and quickly hid in the nearest room I could find. The door wasn't completely closed so I could slightly peak through. That's when I noticed Ran walk towards the living room door and show Kairi to his room. I then let out a sigh of relief and left the room only to come face to face with Amu. The pink haired girl jumped at the sight of me. "Wh...what are you doing here?" She stuttered. "I...I was looking for the kitchen. The journey here was pretty long and I never really got anything to eat." I lied. Amu smiled and grabbed my arm before pulling me towards the kitchen. Once we were inside a girl with a clover clip on her green hair was doing some dishes. "Su this is Ikuto he just came here today. Could quickly prepare him something he's hungry." Amu requested. "Ok would you like anything desu?" The girl asked. Amu shook her head, "I just got back from America and I guess I'm a little tired. I'm going to have some rest in my room." She stated. Su nodded with a smile before waving towards Amu.

"What would you like desu? I'll make you anything you want." Su asked politely. I wanted to say nothing and follow Amu so I could talk to her but Su said she would make me anything I wanted and that thought got me quite intrigued. "Can you make Taiyaki?" I asked hopefully. "Of course desu! What filling?" She asked. "Chocolate and make two!" I replied. Su nodded before putting on an apron, rolling up her sleeves and getting to work. Within a couple of minuets the two Chocolate filled Taiyaki's were cooked. My mouth watered and I tried to stop myself from drooling. "Umm...hey excuse me but do you know where Amu's room is?" I asked. Su nodded. "Go up the stairs and it will be your third door to the right." She explained. That was right next to my room that was a coincidence.

I walked towards Amu's room my Taiyaki's in hand. As I reached Amu's door I could hear soft sobs behind it. Forgetting to knock, I opened the door and entered Amu's room to find her laying on her bed crying while staring at a photograph. Amu gasped when she saw me and shoved the photograph in her pocket. "H...hey knock n...next time!" She complained while trying to stop her voice from cracking. "Why were you crying?" I asked anxiously. "I...I wasn't!" She denied before covering her face with her pillow. "I'm not Stupid Amu I can tell when someone's upset." I stated. Amu glared at me and bobbed her tongue out at me. "W..well today your wrong b...because I definitely was n...not crying!" She answered obstinately.

I rolled my eyes before sitting next to her on her bed. "Fine don't tell me why your upset but have one of these Taiyaki's I think it might cheer you up." I told her. Amu's eyes went bright when they met the fish shaped cakes in my hands. She quickly grabbed one and smiled happily. "Taiyaki my favorite!" She exclaimed in a now bubbly mood. Her smile then grew even wider when she bit into it. "Chocolate! The heavenliest of treats! Thank you Ikuto!" She giggled with cake still in her mouth. I couldn't help but chuckle, man she looked cute like that. I shook my head and tried to deny that feeling but just couldn't. "She's like a child." I muttered. Amu looked up and me with crumbs smothering her lips. "What was that?" She asked. I shook my head, "It was nothing," I replied. Amu shrugged and went back to eating.

I proceeded to eat my Taiyaki before walking into my room and resting. This Amu girl sure was interesting and pretty to. Maybe staying here won't be such a bad thing after all.

* * *

 **Me: So what do you think? How was chapter 3?**

 **Ikuto: *shrugs* It was OK**

 **Amu: I liked it I guess**

 **Me: Is that it?**

 **Ikuto: Yeah what were you expecting? Did you want me to shower you with gifts or something!**

 **Me: No but that would be nice...**

 **Amu: Shut up the both of you!**

 **Me: If you my darling viewers liked my chapter please R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4: The truth behind Amu's smile

**Me: What do 'y' know I've started writing chapter 4!**

 **Ikuto: Whatever**

 **Amu: Why is the chapter called the truth behind my smile? What's wrong with the way I smile!**

 **Me: Nothing**

 **Amu: Then why did you write a chapter about my smile!**

 **Me: Read and find out**

 **Ikuto: Anime in Love FOREVER does not own Shugo Chara**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

It was now morning and it turned out to be pleasantly sunny on this certain day. Ikuto squinted his eyes at the brightness of the light before yawning and slowly opening his eyes. As he got up from the bed he was sleeping in he looked around, "This isn't my room. If it were then I wouldn't have had any sleep." Ikuto said softly. Then as his eyes fully adjusted to the light he stared at his new room and began to remember the events that had occurred the day before.

Ikuto then got up from his bed and towards the door. Just as his hand reached out for the handle someone else had opened the door. "Hello Ikuto kun my name is Miki. I handle all the cleaning and I had assumed that you had already woken up like the others so I came in here to make your bed." She explained. Ikuto raised his eyebrows. "So Amu needs servants to make the beds?" He asked. Miki let out a light laugh and shook her head, "That's not it I do these things willingly. In fact so do my sisters Ran and Su. Amu chan let us stay here during a hard time and we insisted that we work for her in return. Amu had told us there was no need for us to work for her but after a while she agreed. But only if we let her pay us for our work. My sisters and I hadn't liked the idea but we agreed." Miki explained.

"Hn..Amu seems pretty nice considering the fact that she kidnapped my sister, Kairi and me." He stated. Miki sighed and shook her head, "Ikuto kun I know that you're not very happy to have been taken far away from you're family and friends. But there was a good reason Amu had brought you here and if you knew why, you'd be more than grateful." She told him. Again Ikuto raised his eyebrows and put his hand on his chin, ' _Now that I think about it Amu did say something about her saving my life by bringing me here. I wonder what she meant by that...'_ Ikuto then looked towards Miki and asked, "Why did she bring us here then?" He asked. Miki gulped and looked down, "I'm sorry Ikuto kun but I'm not entirely sure, all I was told was that she saved your lives somehow. Nothing was disclosed to me. Not even the others you may have met have a clue. Only Amu chan and the boss know the whole truth." Miki told him.

Confused Ikuto said,"The boss? I thought Amu was the boss." Miki shook her head, "Amu's not the boss she's the leader." She replied. "What's the difference?" Ikuto asked. "There are members of our group all around the world but Amu's the leader of the main group here in Japan while the boss is incharge of the whole group." Miki explained. Ikuto couldn't help but be more than surprised at the information he was given. "There are members of this group all around the world? Wait who exactly is the boss?" He asked. Miki shrugged, "I don't know Amu chan won't tell anybody." She explained. Ikuto was about to open his mouth to ask another question when Miki said, "You should go down to the living room. Su has made everyone breakfast." She told him. Ikuto nodded before going down the stairs to Su and the others.

As he reached the dining room his nose was aroused by an amazing scent. As he entered the room he couldn't help but let his mouth water at the sight of the many varieties of breakfast dishes laying on the table. Pancakes, French toast, omelettes, bacon, different cereal selections, and just plain toast with many different spreads to choose from to have with the toast. Kukai ,who had been chowing down on some eggs and bacon, looked up from his plate and gave Ikuto a wink and a thumbs up. "So ya finally awake! Did you have a good sleep?" He asked. Ikuto didn't reply and just sat down and stared at different breakfast choices. Lulu couldn't help but laugh at the drooling Ikuto. "Don't be shy now Ikuto you can eat what ever you want." She assured him. Ikuto eyed the blond haired girl suspiciously, "You haven't poisoned any of this have you?" He asked cautiously. Rima glared at Ikuto after hearing what he had said, "Now why would we do that! We're not murderers you know! Look at Utau and Kairi! There eating there breakfast, no problem and nothings happened to them!" She pointed out. Ikuto's eyebrow twitched at the tiny blond haired girl's attitude but he chose not to speak. He just grabbed a slice of toast and some chocolate spread. Ikuto may have liked pancakes but the one thing he love's even better is chocolate. And it tasted even better with toast. You could say he's a chocoholic.

Amu then entered the room alongside Su. "Thanks again for helping me out in the kitchen Amu chan. But I think you should have your breakfast now." Su insisted. "OK but you better come in here after you've finished up and eat your breakfast too." Amu instructed. Su giggled and shook her head, "Gomen Amu chan but I've already eaten my breakfast with Ran and Miki." She explained. Amu sighed, "Again? It wouldn't hurt if you guys had breakfast with us sometime." Amu pouted. "But Amu chan we wouldn't want to intrude..." She said softly. "Oh but you wouldn't be intruding. We want you to come and have breakfast with us." Amu told her. Su smiled, "OK, next time we'll join you" She told her. Amu grinned and hugged her friend before entering the living room to join her other friends in breakfast,

"Ikuto. You're awake. Are you enjoying your breakfast? You know that chocolate spread is homemade! I made it!" Amu told him. Ikuto sighed, _'Why does she speak so casually to me? We're her hostages aren't we? We're not supposed to be friends.'_ Ikuto thought to himself. "Well the chocolate is nice I guess." He told her. Amu smiled brightly, "I'm glad you liked it!" Amu grinned. Ikuto couldn't help but stare at the pink haired girl, _'Boy, she sure does smile a lot.'_ He thought to himself.

Kukai looked towards Ikuto and glared at him, "Stop staring at her!" He warned. Amu just giggled, "Stop being so jealous Kukai. It's not his fault I'm so gorgeous." Amu joked before flipping her hair. Kukai still glared daggers at the blue haired boy but proceeded to eat his breakfast and didn't say a word to him. Ikuto sweat dropped before eating the last bit of his chocolaty deliciousness. "So...what now? What should we do?" Asked Utau. Yaya opened her mouth to speak when suddenly a loud alarm started beeping. "Huh what's that alarm for?" Utau asked curiously. "I...its nothing! You guys stay here and I'll be right back!" Amu exclaimed before dashing out of the room. "Well that was...odd." Ikuto muttered.

A few minuets later Amu walked back into the room with a look of seriousness showing on her face. "I just heard from the boss. There at it again and there planning something. It seems that they're going to put there plans into action tomorrow around 3:00pm. We need to be ready before then." Amu instructed. The others nodded and they all had hardened looks on there faces. "What's happening tomorrow? Who's planning what?" I asked curiously. Then just like that after I had asked my question Amu's bright smile appeared once again on her features. "Don't worry it's nothing you should be worried about! Everything will be just fine." She assured. Ikuto sighed and got out of his seat before walking towards his room. "Why is she always smiling like that? What is she hiding?" Ikuto said to himself. "Does that girl really have to be so happy during every situation." Ikuto sighed.

Suddenly footsteps walked behind him, "Just because she's always smiling doesn't mean she's always happy." A voice said. Ikuto raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean Kukai? And why did you come to my room?" He asked. "I just wanted know why you left the room so suddenly. Anyway so Amu always tries to seem happy but in the inside she cannot feel anymore depressed." Kukai explained. Ikuto thought back to when Amu was crying in her room, _'I wonder why she's so depressed then?'_ As his mind was in thought Kukai continued, "It's hard watching her smile even though she isn't really happy. But...I guess we can't do anything about it now. We can't really change her past, now can we? And man she had a pretty rough past. I guess all of us have had a pretty rocky past...you did, I did and the others probably did too I guess...but Amu...man she was something else. Only me and Tadase know what really happened to her but...wow she suffered way more than we did." Kukai explained.

As Ikuto heard what Kukai had said, he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in his heart. He hadn't been with Amu very long, it was only the second day they had been together actually. But in the time that he had known her, he hadn't been very nice to her. Sure he had been kidnapped by her, but she hadn't done anything to hurt him or his sister. In fact she had been very nice. To him it felt like he was on a vacation and he had been staying in a five star hotel or something. The thought of Amu being in a depression even worse than his had never occurred to him but now that he knew, he wanted to help her. He had a strong feeling that he could trust her and he would try his hardest to get along with her.

He got up from his bed and looked up at Kukai, "I'm gonna go downstairs now and meet the others. You coming?" He asked. Kukai nodded, with a grin across his face and followed him. When they finally reached the living room everyone was deciding what to do. "Mou! What's wrong with playing hide and seek with Yaya!" Yaya whined. Utau glared at the whining girl, "Because hide and seek is babyish! I say we give each other makeovers!" Utau suggested. At hearing that, all the boys groaned. Ikuto knew Utau very well and he knew full well that she would suggest that. When they were little she would sneak up behind him and try to apply some lipstick on him and paint his nails. He had always resisted her but she would constantly through tantrums and he would usually end up giving in to her. Usually when that happened Utau would take pictures of him with there mom's phone. It was so embarrassing when she kept showing everyone pictures of him with lipstick and nail polish.

"How about we all watch a movie?" Ikuto suggested. Everyone looked at him and began to nod in agreement. "What should we watch?" Nagihiko asked everyone. "What do you have?" Kairi asked. "Hmm...let's see...we have Wreck it Ralph, Avengers age of Ultron and Cheaper by the dozen." Amu told them. Yaya grinned excitedly, "Yaya want's to watch Wreck it Ralph! It reminds me of candy!" Yaya giggled. "Naw...I'm in more of an Avengers mood at the moment." Kukai stated. "Avengers is so...so boyish! I say Cheaper by the dozen!" Lulu exclaimed. And just like that everyone began to quarrel about which movie they should watch. After half an hour Amu couldn't take it anymore and stood up. "We have all day to watch these movies people! We haven't made any plans have we? So let's just watch all of them!" Amu suggested. Everyone stopped arguing after hearing that and agreed to Amu's suggestion.

Amu then grabbed the Wreck it Ralph DVD and put it into the DVD player. Everyone sat down to watch the movie. After everyone sat down to watch the movie there were only two seats left. One next to Utau and one next to Amu. Ikuto looked from both seats before sighing and sitting next to Amu. He did decide to start trying to get along with her better. Why not start with sitting next to her. As he sat next to her, Amu shot him a bright towards him and Ikuto let a small smile grace his features too. But this time as he looked towards the smiling girl he focused more upon her eyes than her smile. And without a doubt, when he looked at her he could tell she wasn't truly happy, for he could see such sadness in her eyes. He then took his eyes off the pink haired and moved his eyes to focus on the TV screen. _'I promise that I will try to be friends with you and I will try to make you happy again.'_ Ikuto thought to himself in determination before finally starting to watch the movie...

* * *

 **Me: So what do you think?**

 **Ikuto: Meh it was OK**

 **Amu: I liked it!**

 **Me: That's good enough for me! R &R guys!**


	5. Chapter 5:Kukai's hurt! What happened?

**Me: It's time for the next chapter!**

 **Ikuto: Finally!**

 **Me: What? It didn't take THAT long for the next chapter...did it?**

 **Amu: It did! Why did you have to take so long?**

 **Me: Sorry but this isn't the only story I have to update!**

 **Amu and Ikuto: *rolls eyes* On with the story.**

 **Me: *eye twitches* Hey I wasn't done talking!**

* * *

This was now the second day of Ikuto's stay at the Hinamori mansion. But for some reason only Utau, Kairi, Ran Miki, Su, and Yaya were home. When Ikuto had asked Ran if she knew where the others had gone she seemed very nervous and instead of replying she ran off without a word. Ikuto seemed quite taken a back by her bahaviour and he couldn't help but have a bad feeling in the pit of his chest. What were they doing?

Utau was quite worried also however Kairi didn't seem to be worried one bit. In fact he was acting just as suspicious as the others were. Ikuto was currently biting into a bar of chocolate Su had given him. It seemed all the members of the JTW were obssesed with chocolate and they had a life time supply of it. If the mansion didn't have any chocolate then he would literally go insane. He treated chocolate as if it was his life source.

He silently watched TV while he waited for the others to arrive. Once they were back at the mansion he would waste no time in questioning them. "Mou! Kairi kun please can Yaya have some more candy!" A hyper Yaya pleaded hyperly. Kairi sighed and rubbed his temple. "No! You've had too much candy already and if you eat anymore you'll get sick!" Kairi warned. Yaya pouted before laying her eyes onto Ikuto.

Drool fell from her mouth as she noticed the bar of chocolate in Ikuto's hands. Yaya then looked at Ikuto with puppydog eyes so she could persuade Ikuto to give her the chocolate. Ikuto just glared at Yaya and stuffed the rest of his chocolate into his mouth. No way would he would let anyone eat his brain food aspeciously if they were already hyper from candy.

Yaya burst into a fit of tears as she watched Ikuto chomp down the rest of his chocolate. "Your such a big meanie Ikuto kun!" Yaya wailed. Ikuto rolled his eyes before focusing back onto the TV screen.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal the others back from...well wherever they went off to. Ikuto's eyes widened as they landed on Kukai. He was wearing a large cast on his leg and he had crutches to help him move. "What happened!" Ikuto exclaimed. Kukai rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped while Amu looked down nervously and gulped. "K...kukai just fell over...that's all." Amu stuttered nervously. Ikuto faced Amu with a raised eyebrow. He knew that Amu was lying. Her nervous tone and the way she stuttered gave away that fact straight away.

Just then the door opened again but this time to reveal Utau who was about to enter the room. Her eyes widened at the sight of Kukai with a broken leg and she frantically made her way towards him. "Wh...what happened to you Kukai! Are you alright!" Utau panicked. Ikuto couldn't help but look at the worried Utau in confusion. Why was it that whenever she thought a guy was good looking or whatnot she suddenly seemed so caring for them. Ikuto had known Utau for a long time and he knew that everytime she met a guy that she thought was good looking she would act all fangirly yet caring towards them. She acted no different towards Kukai. Had she forgotten that he was the exact person that kidnapped her and brought her to a different country?

Ikuto couldn't help but facepalm at her behaviour. "Oh you poor dear. Don't worry I'll take good care of you! Everyone else leave him alone! This guy doesn't need so many people crowding him!" Utau ordered. Everyone nodded and did a solute as a reply. "Th...thank you Utau b...but I'll be fine. Th...there's no need for you to go to go to s...so much t...trouble." Kukai stuttered nervously. Utau shook her head and linked her arms with Kukai. "Nonsense! Your injury is clearly serious! I must help you!" Utau stated. She then proceeded to drag Kukai out of the room while he mouthed "Help me" to Amu. Amu just smirked and waved at Kukai while he sent her a glare.

Amu then looked towards Yaya,Kairi,Tadase,Lulu,Nagihiko and Rima. "So what should we do now?" Amu said cheerfully as she looked towards her friends. "I...umm kinda lost a bet with Rima so now I'm stuck with her at the mall all day. Buying her whatever she wants." Nagihiko sighed. Amu laughed after hearing this and put her hands in her pockets. "Soooooo what was the bet?" Amu asked curiously. A bright twinkle was in her eyes as she said this. "W...well me and Rima were arguing the other day because I thought that Rima acted too serious about comedy. She judged me about every funny thing I did. So I made a bet with her. I would upload a video online with all the things I thought were funny and Rima wasn't going to do anything with it. If at least half of the people that watched my video thought it was funny by the end of the week then Rima would have to be my slave for a week but sadly she won and now I have to take her to the mall." Nagihiko groaned.

Rima punched Nagihiko playfully after hearing him groan and rolled her eyes. Amu sweatdropped after hearing Nagihiko's story. Nagihiko and Rima had known each other for quite a while now. Amu thought that Nagi knew Rima well enough to not challenge Rima to anything comedy related. Everybody ends up regretting that.

Amu then looked towards Lulu,Tadase,Yaya and Kairi. "So you don't have any plans do you?" Amu asked with a ting of hope inside her. "Yaya and I are going to the movies. She hasn't stopped begging me all day to take her to see some knew magical girl anime movie that came out." Kairi stated. Yaya nodded with a grin on her face. Amu sighed and then finally looked towards Lulu and Tadase with large hopeful eyes. Lulu sweatdropped and looked awkwardly towards Tadase who just rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Sorry Amu chan but me and Lulu were hoping to go on a date today at the new fair that's temporarily open at the park. Today's the last day." Tadase explained. Amu pouted after hearing this and sulked before looking towards the ground.

Lulu bit her lip before facing Amu. "Y...you and Ikuto can come w...with us if you want." She offered. Amu's eyes lit up after hearing this and a bright grin appeared on her face. "She can?" Tadase asked. Lulu's eyebrow twitched after Tadase said this and she stomped on his foot. "Ow." Tadase muttered. "Yep! We'd love for you to come! We wouldn't mind a double date! Right Tadase!" Lulu exclaimed. Tadase nodded. Amu's cheeks flushed after hearing the words _'double date'_ and Ikuto blushed slightly also. "D...double date! M...me and Ikuto? W...we don't even know each other that well! And I already have a boyfriend! Actually have you forgotten that Ikuto is just supposed to be a hostage? We can't let him out of the mansion! H...he might try to escape!" Amu panicked.

Lulu giggled slightly after noticing Amu's frantic behaviour. "Where could he escape to? He has no money to go back to his original country and surely he wouldn't leave without his sibling. And I don't think Utau would want to leave while Kukai has that broken leg. Besided aren't you the one who's been desperate to go to that fair since it opened." Lulu pointed out. Amu bit her lip after hearing that and looked towards Ikuto. She sighed and then nodded. "I...I guess we could go for a little while." She said stubornly. "Let's go Ikuto." Amu said to him, her mood suddenly brightening. "Huh?" a spaced out Ikuto asked. He had stopped listening after hearing the words _'double date'._ "Umm...we're going to the fair." Amu replied. Ikuto nodded. "Umm...yeah sure." Ikuto replied. Amu giggled,"Well let's go then!" Amu exclaimed giddily before pulling Ikuto out of the mansion and towards the fair.

 **At the fair**

Amu jumped up and down as she arrived at the fair. "Yay! we're finally here! What should we do first?" Lulu grinned and put her hand on her chin as she began to think. "How about we go to the haunted house first! I love anything scary." Lulu said eagerly. Amu turned pale after hearing this and she began to laugh nervously. "Umm...come on! Haunted houses aren't scary! Let's g...go somewhere else." Amu stuttered. Lulu smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Why? Are you scared?" She asked innocently. Amu's eyebrow twitched after hearing this and she glared at Lulu. "N...no! O...of course not!" Amu denied. Lulu grinned at that reply before taking Tadase's hand in her own. "Well then let's go!" Lulu shouted enthusiastically before running towards the haunted house.

Amu gulped and ran slowly behind Lulu with Ikuto walking next to her emotionlessly. As they reached the haunted mansion Amu shivered and wished she could run away. Lulu entered with Tadase not even waiting for Ikuto and Amu. Ikuto and Amu entered the haunted house together but refused to say anything to eachother.

Suddenly a skeleton popped out of a fake coffin just as Amu walked by it. She shrieked at the sight of it and jumped onto Ikuto's back. Ikuto just glared at the pinkette that was sitting on his shoulders. "Get off! Your heavier than you look you know." Ikuto complained. Amu pouted before slowly jumping off of Ikuto. "Well excuse me for being scared! And did you just call me fat?" Amu shouted. Ikuto didn't reply he just put his hands in his pocket and proceeded to walk through the haunted house. Amu huffed and followed Ikuto. The rest of the way through the haunted house all that Amu did was scream and jump onto Ikuto.

Finally everyone had made their way out of the haunted house. Amu cheered as she stared at the fair. "Yes! Hello world! I can't believe I'm free from that death trap of a house!" Amu exclaimed. The others just watched the girl and sweatdropped. _'Man that girl's childish.'_ Ikuto thought to himeself. After that everyone proceeded to enjoy the fair for as long as they could going on rides, playing games or getting something to eat.

The day went by quickly and soon the sun set and the moon came up. "It's pretty late now Amu chan. We should go." Tadase told her. Amu pouted and stared at Tadase with big pleading eyes. "Can we go on one more ride! Please!" Amu begged. Tadase bit his lip before sighing. "Fine." He replied. Amu grinned. "Yes!" She giggled. Lulu smiled in delight too for there is one ride that she had been interested in going on all day but wasn't able to. "How about we go on the ferris wheel? It would be so romantic being together and staring at the stars together. Right Tadase kun?" Lulu sighed happily.

Tadase gulped and looked down. "Umm...yes but...A...Amu chan and Ikuto kun aren't really a couple. I...I don't think th...they would want to go on anything like that. Right guys?" Tadase asked. Amu shook her head and grinned. "I love the ferris wheel! It's one of my favorite rides! After all it's not scary like Haunted houses and it doesn't go upside down and make you sick like rollercoasters!" Amu giggled. Tadase facepalmed after hearing this and groaned. He then followed his three friends to the ferris wheel.

Lulu pulled Tadase into one of the Ferris wheel carts while Amu and Ikuto went into another. Amu's eyes shined as she stared at the stars in the sky. "The stars are so sparkly! Right Ikuto!" Amu giggled. Ikuto did not answer he just stared out of his window and at the sky. Amu sighed after not hearing Ikuto reply and put her hand on his shoulder. "Lulu,Tadase and I have had no problem laughing and enjoying ourselves today but you haven't even smiled once or spoken. I get that you may not like us that much because...well we kidnapped you obviously. But could you at least speak to us?" Amu asked.

Ikuto turned his face from the window and faced Amu. "Fine then. Tell me how Kukai really broke his leg earlier." Ikuto replied. Amu tensed up after hearing this and nervously stared at Ikuto. _'Urgh! I thought that Ikuto would have completly forgotten about that!'_ Amu thought before groaning. "I...I can't tell you Ikuto I'm sorry. B...but I promise you that Kukai is fine." Amu replied.

Ikuto didn't seem satisfied with that answer and clenched his fists. "Shut up! All that you have done is keep secrets from me and Utau! Why did you bring us here? Why do you act so casually around us? It doesn't make sense!" Ikuto growled. Amu was quite startled by Ikuto's sudden outburst and she looked down sadly. "I'm not supposed to tell you why I brought you here. Not even if I wanted to. But please believe me when I say that the reason I brought you and your sister here was to benefit you. Please trust us." Amu begged.

Ikuto looked towards Amu and couldn't help but sweat as he noticed her look at him with such large begging eyes. "That's the problem...I can't help but trust you. And I don't want to be the person that trusts someone blindly and then regrets it." Ikuto told her. Amu let tears escape her eyes after hearing this because she honestly didn't know how to defend herself after hearing that. "Your right nobody wants to be the person who trusts someone blindly and then regrets it. Too bad I was. It isn't a good feeling to trust someone with all of your heart only to be betrayed by them. Infact if I was in your place I probably wouldn' trust me either. But I truelly do promise you that you can trust me and the others. I can't tell you all the secrets we have been hiding from you right now...but one day we will. I just hope you will be able to wait." Amu replied.

Ikuto stared into Amu's amber eyes and he could tell that she wasn't lying. "OK fine...but if you do betray us then I promise I will NEVER forgive you." Ikuto warned. Amu giggled and shook her head. "Don't worry you don't have to worry about ever being betrayed. I promise. I just hope we can be friends now." Amu answered. Ikuto didn't really smile like Amu did. Infact it was hard to tell what Ikuto was feeling but he patted Amu's head. "Yeah I guess we can." He said softly.

Soon the ferris wheel ride was over and Lulu, Tadase, Amu and Ikuto all made their way home. When they reached the mansion they went to the living room and found Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Utau and Kukai all sat down together watching a movie. "So your finally back." Utau stated as she stared at the four teenagers that had just arrived at their home. "Yeah, you guys were gone for a long time." Kukai commented. Amu shrugged, "Time just seems to pass really quickly when you're having fun. Non of us even realised the time." Amu replied. Everyone else just nodded and went back to watching the movie.

Lulu and Tadase soon joined the teenagers and watched the movie with them. "I am going to go to sleep. I've had a very tiring day." Amu told her friends. Ikuto nodded and yawned. "Yeah me to." Ikuto said before walking up to his room. "Goodnight Ikuto." Amu smiled. She then waved at him and went into her room. "Goodnight Amu..." Ikuto whispered.

* * *

 **Me: Finally it's the end of chapter 5! Sorry for the wait!  
**

 **Amu: *rolls eyes* Yeah it sure took you long enough!**

 **Ikuto: Hurry up next time!**

 **Me: *cries* You guys are so mean!**

 **Ran: R &R mina! To make Anime in Love FOREVER happy again! *giggle***


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmare

**Me: Here comes the long awaited chapter of JTW!**

 **Ikuto: *mutters* Sure took you long enough.**

 **Amu: Ikuto don't be so mean!**

 **Me: *sighs* Don't worry I'm used to his bullying.**

 **Ikuto: *rolls eyes* I'm simply stating the truth. I can't be the only one who is sick to death of waiting for you to post the next chapter!**

 **Amu: *Sweatdrops* Sorry...I can't help you on that one...he's right.**

 **Me: *sobs* I thought we were friends you guys!**

 **Amu: We are friends believe me!**

 **Ikuto: *Scoffs* I don't ever recall being friends with you.**

 **Me: *sniffles* Whatever...I do not own Shugo Chara all rights go to peach-pit. On with the story I guess...**

* * *

 _Ikuto ran his hand through his midnight blue locks of hair and had his eyes closed. He held a violin in his hand and stood in a field full of roses. He played a beautiful tune full of emotion. A smile was swept across his face. Nothing could spoil his mood at that moment..._

Well nothing but the sound of a loud terrified scream that made him bolt right out of bed. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. A sulk lay on his face as he slowly left his room. He was enjoying being alone to play his violin in dreamland. Who was it that screamed and woke him up from his dream. He'd have to ask one of the others if it was them. It had now been a couple months since he, his sister and Kairi had been kidnapped by the JTW and he did slowly start getting used to being in the mansion. However that did not mean he was ok with people screaming while he slept.

He then heard a soft knock on his door. "Come in." He said with his deep and husky sounding voice. In came Utau with tear stained eyes. Ikuto rubbed his eyes tiredly and stared at the shivering girl in front of him. "I'm guessing you're the one who screamed." Ikuto said, pointing his thumb towards her. Utau nodded shakily and stared towards the ground.

Ikuto rubbed the back of his head and let his little sister into his room. Honestly Utau having a nightmare was a rarety but it wasn't really that surprising considering the fact that they were literally being held hostage right at that moment. "What happened?" He asked straightforwardly. Utau gulped and stared at Ikuto with fear evident in her eyes. "I...I can't remember everything that happened exactly but...I remember seeing someone with very dark hair. Someone who looks a lot like you but older. I also remember seeing a lot of blood and some old wrinkly man. He looked really strange and suspicious..." Utau explained.

Ikuto raised his eyebrow at that. Blood, a suspicous old man and a man that looked like him. It sounded like some kind of murder case...The man that looked like him... Ikuto had a chilling feeling he knew who it was but this person had passed away before she was even born so there was no way that she would dream about him. Ikuto shook his head and took a deep breath. He was getting way too paranoid over a little nightmare his sister was having. It was ridicuolous.

Ikuto rubbed his eyes, freshened up and went downstairs to have his breakfast. Suprisingly everyone except Amu was already up and eating their breakfast. Ikuto sighed and sat on his seat and grabbed a plate of omelets that was lying on the table and began silently chewing on his breakfast.

He had pancakes doused in chocolate syrup. However even when he was enjoying his most favorite taste! Chocolate! He could not keep his sister's dream out of his mind. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that he was over thinking things and was just being paranoid he couldn't forget that dream. Most importantly he couldn't forget about the man that Utau mentioned was in her dream.

In the end, with so much on his mind Ikuto just couldn't bring himself to finish the rest of his breakfast and he left the table. "Are you not going to finish your breakfast Ikuto kun?" Nagihiko asked him. Ikuto shook his head. "I don't have much of an appetite at the moment." He replied. At that statement twinkles appeared in Yaya's eyes. "Then can I have it!" She asked with drool seeping from her mouth. Ikuto just glared at the hyper girl and picked up the plate of pancakes on the table. "No I'll eat my pancakes later. So don't you _dare_ even _think_ about touching them." Ikuto warned before leaving the room.

Yaya's eyes grew watery and she crossed her arms angrily. "Well...you don't need to be so mean then!" She huffed.

"Ikuto..." Utau muttered softly as she watched her brother leave the table. He walked into his room and lay on his bed. He put his hand on his chin and went deep in thought. Had Utau by any chance come across any photos of him? No, if that were the case then why would she be dreaming about him now? A long time since she would have been able to come across any of his photos. That didn't make any sense.

He sighed and moved to the side on his bed only to end up bumping into some kind of hard surface. A little surprised, he turned around to see what the hard surface was only to notice Amu sleeping soundly beside him. What was she doing in his room? He then noticed that the bed sheets he was lying on were a bright pink color. His was more of a midnight blue color.

He sighed, he must have stumbled into Amu's room while he was distracted in his train of thought. As quietly as he could, he sat up and grabbed his plate of pancakes which were placed on a small desk beside the bed. At that moment however Amu began to yawn and stretch. Her eyes then slowly began to open and she sleeply sat up from on her bed. She faced Ikuto tiredly and scratched the back of her head. "Goodmorning Ikuto." She said softly.

However upon saying Ikuto's name her eyes shot right open. "W...wait Ikuto!" She exclaimed with her cheeks completley pink. Ikuto sweatdropped after hearing Amu's scream. "Umm...morning Amu." He said awkwardly. Amu only glared at him and violently hit him with her pillow. "Ow! What was that for?" Ikuto complained. "For being a big pervert!" Amu replied angrily. Ikuto glared back at Amu and crossed his arms. "And why might I ask am I a pervert?" He asked her angrily. Amu bobbed her tongue out towards Ikuto. "Isn't it obvious? I caught you next to me on _my_ bed and there is only _one_ explanation for this! You probably snuck in here after I fell asleep last night so you could sleep next to me!" She accused.

Ikuto put his hands up in defense after hearing Amu say this. "ok I swear that that's not what happened." Ikuto told her. Amu only rolled her eyes and looked away. "Liar." She replied before hitting him with her pillow once again. Ikuto rubbed his head slightly after being hit once again. "I promise that it's not what you think. I was meant to be going to my room but got lost in thought and ended up here." He explained.

Amu raised her eyebrows and stared at Ikuto suspiciously after hearing his statement. "I see...so tell me then, what is it that had you so lost in thought?" She asked curiously. Ikuto sighed and faced the pink haired girl next to him. "Well you see, Utau had a nightmarelast night and well...some of the details she told me about her dream sounded a little...strange." He explained. Amu scooched closer to Ikuto and contined to listen to what he had to say. "Well go on." She urged. "She mentioned someone that looked like me only older. I have a feeling I know who she's thinking of but...he died before she even had layed on him so there's no possible way that she could have dreamed about him." He told her.

Amu nodded and put her hand on her chin and went into thought. "Well everything you see in your dreams are things you have seen un real life. So then maybe it wasn't the man you were thinking of that was in her dream. She was dreaming after all, maybe the person in her dream was you but you had a slightly altered looking appearence in her dream." She explained. Ikuto nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "Your right...maybe I am overthinking this situation a little bit too much." He told her.

Amu nodded before grabbing Ikuto's plate of pancakes that still lay on the desk next to the bed and grabbing Ikuto's arm. "Wh...what are you doing?" Ikuto asked a little taken aback. "Come on it's time for breakfast. I am assuming that these pancakes are yours so I'm going to take them down so you can enjoy your breakfast with the others." Amu explained to him before dragging him out of the room and down the stairs towards the living room. "H...hey I can walk myself you know." Ikuto complained. Amu only giggled and contined to drag Ikuto towards the living room. "Well, too bad." She told him.

Ikuto only sweatdropped. Man that girl sure was something...

* * *

 **Me: So how was this chapter which you waited so long for.**

 **Ikuto: *eyebrows twitch* You made us wait who knows how long for this!**

 **Me: Don't be so mean ok! This chapter had been ready and just about finished a couple months ago!**

 **Ikuto: Then why are you posting it now?**

 **Me: I had accidently deleted it a while after finishing it, so I had to restart it!**

 **Amu: I hear yelling it has to stop! R &R please so those two children up there can stop arguing!**


End file.
